


where are my fucking pills?

by ph03nixdust



Series: The Paradox Party [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Medication, Nightmares, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph03nixdust/pseuds/ph03nixdust
Summary: The pills don't help, but it sure is funny.
Series: The Paradox Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	where are my fucking pills?

Phoenix Dust was afraid of the dark. He had been ever since he could remember. But right now he would give anything for darkness, for something other than blinding light. Slowly, it reached out a shaking hand towards the BL/ind pill bottle. Dusty didn't like the way they made him feel at all, but Witch knows nothing could be worse than this. It swiftly swallowed the pink tablet and slumped against the wall. Darkness finally arrived.

He was sat inside his childhood bedroom. Colourful posters of the Fab Four were stuck all over the walls, worn from many years of admiration. A desk was sat under the window that looked out onto the grey and dreary street. Nostalgia engulfed Dusty as he opened the desk drawer and saw its assortment of messy drawings of fantasy characters it made up from his own imagination.

His mother's voice came from downstairs, but he couldn't quite tell what she said. It made its way to the kitchen, where he was greeted by an unpleasant sight. A parental droid issued by BL/ind was standing stiffly and professionally in the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, Destroya..." he muttered before collapsing onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, my first fic, huh? i'll probably post an introduction of the gang on my tumblr ^-^


End file.
